Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.\overline{94} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 194.9494...\\ 1x &= 1.9494...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 193}$ ${x = \dfrac{193}{99}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{94}{99}}$